


[podfic] I Could Be Your Um

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bus Stop, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rain, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of queenklu's fic "I Could Be Your Um."</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> Jared and Jensen. At a bus stop. In the rain. </p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:04:14 || 3MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] I Could Be Your Um

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Could Be Your Um](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14691) by queenklu. 



**Title:** [ I Could Be Your Um](http://queenklu.livejournal.com/217585.html)  
 **Author:** queenklu  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Jared and Jensen. At a bus stop. In the rain.  
 **Podficcer’s Notes:** This was a little bonus #ITPE podfic for weimar27!

**File Length & Size:** 00:04:14 || 3MB  
 **Download:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/I%20Could%20Be%20Your%20Um%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as) **ETA:** Also available at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-could-be-your-um)!

To listen to a streaming version, simply click-through the mp3 link or visit the original LJ post. :)

Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1665284.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/48376.html), [#ITPE masterlist on dreamwidth](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2127341.html)


End file.
